NOCTURNE
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: John provoca sin quererlo a Sherlock, al tocar magistralmente una melodía de Chopin. Prompt de la quinta actividad por los festejos del primer aniversario del foro I m Sherlocked. Seguimos de fiesta...


**Nocturne**

Por fin estamos en la quinta actividad de festejos del foro **I´m Sherlocked**, wiiii seguimos de fiesta y esta vez toca música, claro por supuesto no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tomar la música clásica y más si es de Chopin, un romántico, pesimista y enamorado eterno.

_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso e inmortal Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y los actores a la BBC._ Yo no recibo ningún beneficio económico de esta actividad sino solo el afán de divertirme un rato y sacar mis locas ideas o imprimir mi estado de ánimo.

Tema musical. **Nocturne Op. 32 No. 1 - Frederic Chopin**

La última vez que John Watson había siquiera acariciado las teclas de un piano era aun demasiado joven, justo a la edad de veinte años, justo antes de entrar al ejército para volverse médico militar.

Parecía una eternidad de tiempo, actualmente contaba con treinta y nueve años y hasta este momento es cuando se encontraba frente a uno, lo observó detenidamente; era un piano de cola, una pieza de arte única. De color oscuro caoba, su silueta estaba finamente cortada con las curvas suaves y lisas, un atril del mismo color pero figuras recortadas que simulaban filigranas fantásticas. Tenía un tamaño adecuado para ello, al menos si se pusiera paralelo al teclado abarcaría su altura.

Alzó su mano para tocar casi con reverencia las teclas, al sentirlas no pudo evitarlo, eran de marfil puro, sus dedos cosquillearon por poder presionarlas, pero la retiró, hacía tres días que había sido invitado por el mismo Sherlock a la casa de su familia. Lo habían presentado formalmente ante la señora Eva Holmes. Por fin entendía de donde heredó el color de ojos y cabello Sherlock, así como la estructura delicada.

Fue muy amable con él, era una excelente anfitriona. También los sirvientes aunque le hacían sentir incomodo con la manía o mejor dicho de sus deberes de atender absolutamente todas sus necesidades, algo a lo que estaba desacostumbrado, principalmente porque estuvo en el ejército. Pero desde que amanecía cualquier cosa que solicitara le era complacida en cuestión de minutos.

Todos esos días pudo platicar con Mycroft, Eva, algunos criados y se había enterado de muchas andanzas de Sherlock siendo niño, lo cual le divirtió en demasía, ahora podía vengarse de algunas cosas que le hiciera en el departamento. Se enteró de sus sueños de pirata con detalle, cuál fue su primera palabra, aun al recordarlo le entraban una ganas irresistibles de reír a carcajadas, pero como siempre Sherlock jamás fue un niño común, miren que decir como primer palabra _micoscopio_, solo él.

Se pudo dar cuenta que a pesar de todo lo mucho que fuera a negarlo Sherlock fue un niño amado por quienes lo rodeaban, aun recordaba como al entrar a la mansión familiar una mujer mayor fue a su encuentro y este la había alzado en vilo, sonriendo y llamándola nana Violet.

Vaya con su compañero de piso, innegablemente estuvo dentro del seno de una familia amorosa, ¿Qué fue lo que se torció para haber caído en drogas? Quizás con más tiempo lo averiguaría, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

Giró a su alrededor, no había nadie, incluso en la casa solo estaban un par de sirvientes, porque Sherlock salió a cabalgar, la madre de este y Mycroft al pueblo a visitar a unos familiares diciendo que no llegarían hasta la noche y el resto de la servidumbre tenía día de descanso por lo cual aprovecharon para ir a visitar a sus familias. Se dedicó a explorar la casa y cuando estaba por regresar a su cuarto a descansar encontró esta habitación que era innegablemente para atender a visitantes distinguidos por la decoración tan elegante y como centro principal el piano.

Así que sus ganas de tocar esas teclas ganaron, al presionar una de las ochenta y ocho que poseía, el sonido suave de una octava negra se escuchó reverberar en toda la habitación, tocó otra del extremo izquierdo una aguda, otra más nuevamente una grave, los dedos le picaban impacientes. Sacó el taburete hecho del mismo material que el piano, bastante amplio que cabrían perfectamente dos personas para tocar a duo. Sonrió cuando niños Harry y él lo hacían, para complacencia de su madre y de su abuela, esta última fue quien les enseñó a tocar cuando apenas tenían cinco y ocho años respectivamente, pero su hermana Harry lo abandonó por completo cuatro años después cuando entró en la fase de la pubertad y por ende rebeldía.

Era divertido para él aprenderlo de la abuela, quién muchas veces le decía de su talento, siempre consintiéndolo con galletas de chocolate horneadas por ella misma, le regalaba muchas ocasiones suéteres que ella misma tejía, aun recordaba aquel de líneas amarillas y negras y que le provocó burlas por parte de Harry la cuál le decía que parecía un abejorro gordo. Lo guardó en su closet y lo sacó solo hasta tres años después el día del funeral de la abuela, quién repentinamente murió por un infarto.

¿En que momento se había sentado? No se dio cuenta ahora estaba reproduciendo sin siquiera pensarlo unas notas, recorriendo de la menor a la mayor, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si y de regreso, Si, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do. Era solo un proceso de calentamiento. Siguió jugando con las teclas, reproduciendo las notas una y otra vez, recordando todas las lecciones de la abuela Midhiel.

Sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Los recuerdos lo volvieron a invadir, su familia, esa época donde todo parecía feliz.

Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse ahora alternando las notas, una y otra vez. De pronto vino a su mente Sherlock, ¿Qué pensaría su amigo y actual amante, si lo escuchara y viera tocar un piano?, era increíble que en todos estos años viviendo juntos no supiera eso de él. Pero no importaba incluso el mismo pensó que no sería capaz de volver a tocar uno, por tanto tiempo de no practicar, pero como decía la abuela, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Sus dedos tenían reminiscencia fotográfica, porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba formando una melodía que su misma madre le pidió aprenderse de memoria, para que nunca necesitara de partituras.

Como le hubiese gustado tocar esa pieza para Mary el día de su boda, pero no lo hizo. Su dulce Mary la mujer que había elegido para ser la compañera de su vida, pero que lamentablemente había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, algo estúpido si se toma en cuenta que solo fue por causa de no llevar el cinturón de seguridad, debido a que estaba estrenando un vestido y no deseaba arrugarlo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa memoria, ya era suficiente estar tocando a Chopin, un autor con la tristeza a flor de piel y que se reflejaba perfectamente en sus obras.

Tras la muerte de Mary, fue Sherlock quien lo sacó de su depresión y se lo llevó a vivir nuevamente a Baker Street, nada más llegar invadió nuevamente su vida, regresando a ser el centro de su mundo, porque eso era ese hombre único.

Sus dedos cobraron vida otra vez, deslizándose de manera elocuente a través de las teclas, la melodía le hacía vibrar el cuerpo. NOCTURNE de Chopin, ahora recordaba el nombre de esa composición. Era una pieza tranquila, nostálgica y llena de amor a la vez. De pronto sus dedos se detuvieron al sentir como un cuerpo más alto se acomodó en el taburete detrás suyo, unos brazos largor rodearon su cintura sin darle la mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, sería imposible hacer que Sherlock le dejara en paz una vez apresándolo. Su voz de barítono le dijo al oído en un susurro…

—Sigue tocando John…— Mientras los labios recorrieron el lado derecho de su cuello y sus manos se movían diestras desde sus rodillas hasta su pecho, acariciándolo. No podía hacerle eso, así era imposible continuar. Intentó liberarse, algo fútil y vano porque lo conocía. Intentó apelar a la lógica de Sherlock.

—Sherlock es imposible hacer eso cuando tú me estás distrayendo de ésta manera. Aleja tus manos de mi y podré seguir haciéndolo—. Fue en vano, le habló a la pared, porque seguía haciendo lo mismo, su concentración estaba al límite. Esos dedos de violinista estaban ahora tocándolo su pecho debajo de la camisa y amenazaban fantasmalmente su cintura y vientre.

¿Por qué seguía tocando esa pieza? Quería borrar todos los recuerdos nostálgicos y tristes de su pasado para ahora anclarla a una hermosa memoria, es decir a Sherlock y sus manos.

Pareciese que los dedos de Sherlock era quien lo estaban ejecutando cual obra maestra de música clásica, porque acariciaba con la misma suavidad o intensidad de las notas que el tocaba en las teclas del piano. Incluso en las pausas se detenía abruptamente, para luego atacar con fuerza.

Llegaría el instante que no podría más, así que sin más alcanzó el clímax de la melodía y por fin la nota final. No soportó más y levantándose bruscamente se giró hacia su torturador para hacerle pagar, lo que vio le quitó el aliento, Sherlock estaba… parecía… un príncipe de la época victoriana con ese traje de montar, pantalones ajustados, botas altas, saco corto, su eterna bufanda y como pudo mirar de reojo un sombrero de equitación, lo único que provoco fue la escases de aire en sus pulmones, ¿aun se preguntaba, que era lo que veía Sherlock en él? Era solo alguien común, en ocasiones se sentía tan poca cosa, podía tener a quién deseara con solo tronar sus dedos, mucho más con ese increíble intelecto, pero, lo escogió a él.

Los ojos comúnmente de Sherlock eran de un azul nilo único y raro y ahora parecían dos agujeros negros que lo atraían hacia ellos de manera irremediable. No pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a los labios de su amante. Pelearon por el control inevitablemente como todas las ocasiones terminaron rindiéndose ante esa boca maestra que lo hacía ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Sherlock, en el taburete, no pensó en nada, no quería pensar en nada, solo sentir y como siempre su deseo fue concedido. En cuestión de minutos su ropa había prácticamente desaparecido, estaba completamente desnudo frente a su antiguo amigo quién lo seguía devorando prácticamente, porque mordía con la fuerza justa para provocar más placer que dolor, al igual grababa sus dedos en su piel o en su defecto la arañaba para dejar prueba fehaciente de que era de su propiedad.

Lo separó por unos instantes a recargarse sobre el teclado pero haciendo acopio de un poco de cordura huidiza, negó con la cabeza, por lo que Sherlock rodando fastidiado los ojos bajo la tapa de las teclas para ahora sí, empujarlo y retenerlo ahí, mientras se inclinaba y lo tomaba en su boca dándole todo el placer posible. Solo atinó a sujetarse de la cabeza de Sherlock.

Sus rizos oscuros le sirvieron de ancla para evitar caer completamente dentro de ese volcán de pasión. Lejanamente escuchó el ruido de un cierre, inmediatamente suspiró irritado porque Sherlock dejó de hacerle ese estupendo trabajo oral para ahora reemplazarlo por sus dedos dentro de él. _Oh, esto era mil veces mejor. _

Pudieron pasar unos segundos o unas horas, ahora su cuerpo suplicaba por tener dentro a Sherlock y éste lo cumplió, porque lo atrajo para nuevamente sentarlo sobre su regazo a horcajadas y deslizar su miembro dentro de él.

Gemidos ahogados, palabras de amor susurradas, otras ocasiones palabras sucias que le erizaban más el vello de su cuerpo, todo para provocar una reacción en cadena, para dejarlo drenado completamente de energía. Todo ocurrió dentro del abrazo de Sherlock, quién jamás lo soltó. Sintió la última pulsación de ese miembro dentro suyo y un suspiro leve indicando que él también había alcanzado el éxtasis.

Un beso por demás fogoso que le hizo probar el sabor completo de su compañero junto con el suyo, era la prueba más fehaciente que era el lugar donde pertenecía y jamás se iría. Volvería a nacer y a morir por Sherlock y lo que hiciera falta aunque fuera por un segundo de vida a su lado.

Finalmente sus respiraciones se calmaron. Al abrir los ojos, vio la mirada fija de Sherlock en la suya y lo observó lo dejó con una sensación dulce en su interior, le sonrió feliz.

—También te amo… — Sherlock jamás le había dicho estas palabras, pero eran esas miradas tan cargadas de ese sentimiento que eran como grande carteles neón que lo decían.

Se levantaron, John comenzó a buscar su ropa interior, pero cuando se dio cuenta Sherlock estaba guardando sus calzoncillos en sus bolsas. Esa mirada prometía demasiadas cosas, negó divertido y resignado solo se puso el pantalón y el suéter, así sería le sería más fácil desnudarlo, incluso ni los zapatos tuvo tiempo de colocarse porque Sherlock ya lo había jalado, para colocarlo delante de él y comenzar a caminar pegado a su cuerpo. Llevándolo en dirección de sus habitaciones, las cuales compartían desde que llegaron.

La pasión de hizo presente de nuevo durante el resto de la tarde y solo salieron para cenar, cuando Mycroft los vio, se giró para evitar ver su sonrojo, era lo malo de tener el don de observación, pero no importó.

Cuando regresaron a su departamento, una semana después cuando regresó de la clínica se encontró con una sorpresa, Sherlock le había comprado un piano de pared, que estaba ahora, justo debajo de la carita sonriente o mejor dicho de donde había intentado ocultar inútilmente los balazos a la pared.

—Espero escucharte tocar todas las tardes después de que regreses de trabajar, John.

Le dio una sonrisa sincera.

—Y yo espero que pueda tocar tranquilamente, sin ¨interrupciones¨— agregó malicioso.

Sherlock solo le sonrió de lado y el tembló porque esa sonrisa no auguraba que fuera así, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

**FIN**

**ITSASO ADHARA**

Fiuuu, a ver si no me lo retachan aquí en la página… Son las 12.54 am y yo terminando mi primer prompt de la quinta actividad a ver si alcanzo a cubrir los tres que pedí, jejeje yo creo que si, supongo ya que en menos de 24 horas hice dos… je.

Dedicado a mi querida Midhiel, espero que lo estés leyendo o cuando te pases me des tus impresiones. Igual a todos y todas, me gustaría saber sus comentarios.

Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
